Wound dressings inclusive of an alginate {Kaltostat (product of Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.)}, chitin {Beschitin (product of Unitika Ltd.)}, a hydrocolloid {DuoActive (product of Bristol-Myers Squibb Co.)}, a polyurethane {Tegaderm (product of 3M Health Care Ltd.), Bioclusive (product of Johnson & Johnson Medical Co.)}, and the like, are known (The Current Status and Future Outlook of Medical Plastics, 2000, published by Fuji Chimera Research Institute, Inc., 2000). On the other hand, artificial dermis preparations of collagen {Terudermis (product of Terumo corporation), Pelnac (product of Gunze Ltd.)}, and the like, are also known (The Current Status and Future Outlook of Medical Plastics, 2000, published by Fuji Chimera Research Institute, Inc., 2000).